Al habla Yassai (O Crónicas de la Resistencia)
by Nayath Mesdi
Summary: Nos encontramos en los últimos años de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, en uno de los muchos planetas que los dalek han colonizado. Me llamo Yassai y soy piloto de Gallifrey... o al menos lo era hasta que una emboscada me dejó en tierra y me obligó a buscar cómo sobrevivir. Esta es mi historia y la de los que se convertirán en mi pequeño grupo de rebeldes.
1. Prólogo

Ni siquiera yo pude verlo venir. Sí, notaba unos breves temblores bajo mis pies pero las llanuras siempre habían aguantado nuestro peso. Y el sistema de cuevas que conocía se encontraba a varios quilómetros de aquí. ¿Cómo se me habría ocurrido que un instante después estaríamos en problemas?

Al principio pensé que se trataba de un trueno y solo a ver la grieta serpenteando hacia mí me planteé correr. Pero era demasiado tarde y cuando pude reaccionar vi a Jenny deslizándose por un trozo de tierra seca de varios metros de ancho. Intentaba agarrarse pero no tenía puntos de apoyo suficientes.

Arden gritó su nombre, desesperado, echando a correr en su dirección. El resto del grupo estaba ya adelantándose y enseguida volvieron atrás. Sin pensarlo, seguí a Arden: la tierra temblaba bajo mis pies pero no iba a dejar que Jenny cayera quien sabía dónde. El salto era una locura y por eso no me lo pensé: solo cuando así la mano de Jenny, echada en precario equilibrio junto a la grieta, me di cuenta de que mi fuerza no iba a bastar para sacarnos de allí. Pero Arden estaba a mi lado y sujetaba la otra mano de Jenny.

-No pienso soltarte. –Le dije, intentando tranquilizarla. Mis dos corazones latían a un tempo desenfrenado mientras el miedo y la adrenalina peleaban en mi cabeza. Oí otro trueno.

Los siguientes segundos fueron como una pesadilla a cámara lenta. El suelo se derrumbó bajo Arden. Lo vi caer arrastrando a Jenns. La gravedad tiró de mí. Alguien me cogió por detrás y evitó que la oscuridad se me tragara. Empezó a llover.

Jenny. Arden. Grité sus nombres pero no hubo respuesta. Intenté acercarme a la grieta. Tres hombres me sujetaron y Connor, haciendo gala de una fuerza increíble para su edad y su especie, evitó que yo siguiera a los que habían sido mis amigos. A nuestro lado se abrió otra grieta. Y corrimos.

El viejo Connor tuvo que detenerme tres veces en la media hora que siguió a nuestra llegada al Campamento. Bajo una lluvia torrencial no podíamos salir a buscarlos, lo sabíamos, pero me sentía incapaz de quedarme quieta. El frío era incómodo y la camisa mojada se me pegaba al torso de una forma muy irritante pero eso no conseguía relajarme. La oscuridad de la tormenta no me era un problema, pero no podía decirlo. Hacerlo habría sido una estupidez. Una valiente, pero una estupidez al fin y al cabo.

Fue la primera vez que me sentí como una auténtica cobarde.


	2. Formas de aterrizar en un planeta hostil

Desde que era pequeña había soñado con surcar el espacio. Como muchos otros niños de Gallifrey quería descubrir lo que había más allá de la atmósfera y conocer civilizaciones distintas. Varias décadas después, allí estaba.

No importaba que se hubiera criado durante la guerra y que su TARDIS fuera un modelo de combate, ponerse al mando siempre le provocaba un hormigueo en la piel. Era suya, única e inimitable. Era su pequeña joya: tenía tres consolas en un mismo panel en la zona principal de la nave y frente a un ventanal, desde donde solía pilotar. El suelo era plateado y en forma de semicírculo, con una columna en el centro y una escalera que llevaba a las salas interiores.

En esa ocasión todas las paredes formaban también un enorme ventanal desde el que veía el espacio y a sus compañeros. A menos de un minuto a velocidad media, una flotilla Dalek. Abajo, un planeta cuyo nombre no se había molestado en averiguar. Iban a entrar en batalla y, aunque eso no era agradable, para Yassai volar era sentirse libre. Puede que fuese la Señora del Tiempo más joven del escuadrón, pero ya había demostrado que podía defenderse.

Un toque en la pantalla de la primera consola (la que utilizaba para el piloto automático, los saltos en el espacio y los cálculos complicados) sirvió para establecer comunicación con el resto de sus compañeros. Un paso a la derecha la puso a los mandos de la nave, la segunda consola y la más llena de palancas: en su opinión, pulsar una pantalla para volar era aburrido. Mover palancas era mejor. Dio otro paso, recostando su mano derecha sobre la tercera consola: la de armamento. A una orden verbal aparecieron varios hologramas sobre la pantalla del panel y los ajustó con los dedos hasta que tuvo la visión de conjunto que quería. Respiró hondo. Estaban a cinco segundos de los Dalek. A tres.

Cuando el primer disparo cruzó el espacio en su dirección ella ya estaba preparada: un golpe a la palanca gris y la nave descendió diez metros. Otro toque y recuperó su posición. La mano derecha de la joven ya había preparado un torpedo temporal y la izquierda bailaba sobre los controles alterando la dirección de su TARDIS y obedeciendo las órdenes de su capitán.

Su hermano mayor le había dicho una vez que tenía un estilo muy tosco de volar, zumbando más que danzando. Quizás tenía razón, puesto que no era un modo de moverse muy elegante… pero funcionaba. Y tras muchas horas de vuelo Yassai ya tenía los controles y los movimientos totalmente automatizados, por lo que ni se planteaba cambiar.

Cuando tuvo el ángulo perfecto disparó, llevándose a dos platillos Dalek en el proceso. Esbozó un amago de sonrisa sin perder la concentración: la batalla empezaba a inclinarse a su favor.

El tercer torpedo temporal salvó a uno de sus compañeros de un platillo y le permitió quitar de en medio a otros dos. Yassai sabía que le daría las gracias luego y no iba a hurgar en la herida, así que se ladeó unos metros, buscando una nueva posición de combate. Eran Quince señores del Tiempo contra doce Dalek, la victoria era probable.

Su Capitán estaba de acuerdo. –Acabemos con esto. Formación cuña.

Adoptaron sus posiciones como una máquina bien engrasada, lanzándose hacia sus enemigos sin la menor vacilación. Un rayo de luz rozó una TARDIS pero no consiguió un impacto claro: los Dalek habían empezado a atacar de forma desesperada y empezaba a notarse. Iba a ser una misión fácil. Demasiado fácil. Preocupada, subió el volumen de su comunicador y oyó justo a tiempo el susurro de uno de sus compañeros:

-Algo se ha movido a nuestra derecha.

Un instante después y Yassai no se habría girado. Un solo milisegundo la habría volatilizado.

-Mis sensores no funcionan. No marcan nada. –Jadeó, antes de que una TARDIS explotara a menos de cien metros de su posición. Era el lugarteniente.

-Retir… -Otra explosión, esta vez la nave del Capitán. Alguien empezó a gritar por el canal de comunicación. Yassai le quitó el volumen. No tenía que entrar en pánico. No tenía que entrar en pánico.

-¡Larguémonos! –Propuso. Estaba en pánico. Toda su mente estaba dedicada a esquivar el fuego que salía de alguna parte que no podían ver. No había estrellas a su derecha y los sensores estaban mudos. ¿Algún asteroide quizás? Sus manos danzaban sobre los controles de forma frenética, intentando protegerse. Una sirena, una alarma, un lado de la TARDIS dañado. Maldijo en voz alta mientras otra nave explotaba. Estaban muriendo, todos. Incluso ella. La TARDIS apenas se movía.

-Desviar energía. Escudos al máximo. –Pidió, casi temblando. Iban a golpearla. Estaba a un segundo. No quería morir…

La TARDIS levantó los escudos justo a tiempo. El golpe hizo temblar toda la sala y por primera vez Yassai cayó hacia atrás y soltó los controles. Intentó asirse a cualquier sitio, a la barandilla, a una palanca, lo que fuera. Se estiró, apoyándose en la columna: el estabilizador de la TARDIS no funcionaba: estaban de lado. Tuvo suerte y consiguió agarrar algo. Levantó la mirada.

Cuando vio lo que tenía en la mano sus dos corazones se saltaron un latido: había bajado una palanca. La palanca de descenso. Hacia el planeta.

Estaba en problemas.

El golpe la lanzó contra el ventanal y se golpeó en la espalda, quedándose sin respiración. El circuito que regulaba la amortiguación fallaba de modo intermitente y a ratos sentía la vibración de la Tardis al atravesar la atmósfera del planeta. Yassai rezó porque funcionase en el momento del impacto porque si no el golpe la haría regenerarse. Quiso hacerse pequeña en el suelo y escapar, huir de todo. Que nada hubiera pasado, que todos sus compañeros siguieran vivos. Quería que todo fuera una pesadilla.

En algún momento el mundo paró de vibrar y se detuvo, y Yassai contó hasta cincuenta. Se hallaba encogida bajo una de las consolas, sin atreverse a salir. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, nunca había sufrido más dolor que el de un arañazo. Su TARDIS no le había fallado jamás y tampoco se había metido jamás en peleas. No estaba acostumbrada a algo tan brusco.

Intentó ver el lado positivo de la situación: estaba viva. Sus compañeros quizás lo estaban, quizás no, pero había visto varias naves explotar ante sus ojos y aún no había sido capaz de procesarlo. Por ahora, lo apartó de su mente y trató de levantarse. En la espalda le iba a salir un buen cardenal y tenía un corte desagradable en el brazo, pero no se sentía como si fuera a regenerarse, por lo que supuso que tenía que dar gracias.

Su ropa, por otra parte… se había quitado el tocado antes de ponerse a los mandos de la TARDIS, por lo que estaba entero. Era la túnica la que se había quemado por medio muslo y tenía una manga hecha pedazos. Suspiró: era su favorita.

Con un quejido se acercó a los mandos y comprobó que solo la interfaz central funcionaba: las demás parecían intactas, pero no daban contacto. El golpe había sido peor para la TARDIS, y por lo visto iba a necesitar repararse.

-Dame un tiempo aproximado. –No quería estar en ese planeta un minuto más de lo necesario, no con el riesgo que entrañaban los Dalek. Pero cuando la cifra apareció en pantalla a punto estuvo de tener un desmayo.

-¿Treinta y cinco días? ¿Cómo…? –Era una salvajada. Comprendía que la TARDIS había derivado todos sus sistemas en un escudo y en estabilizar la sala central, y que tendría que repararse, pero más de un mes le parecía una aberración.

Emprendió el camino con cierta resignación, confiando en encontrar algo comestible en ese planeta. Llevaba encima su brújula y una barra de metal que esperaba que le sirviera para defenderse de algo, aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo pegarle a alguien en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Se había quitado también la destrozada túnica para ponerse una camisa blanca que ya se olía que iba a acabar marrón y unos pantalones de camuflaje que solía llevar por si acaso, además de unas botas de viaje que eran calentitas y suaves. El sombrero, obviamente, también se había quedado en la TARDIS.

-Podría ser peor. –Se repitió. –Podría estar en un planeta sin tierra firme o deshabitado, porque aquí al menos parece haber mamíferos. –Ya había visto algún roedor correr por entre las llanuras pero no sabía cómo cazarlo. Por suerte a lo lejos veía algunas estructuras que parecían de alguna civilización, aunque obviamente no sería una tan avanzada como Gallifrey. Suspiró: Tendría que bastar. Allí habría comida y de algún modo iba a conseguirla.


	3. Hay vida ahí fuera

Caminar era sencillo: el sol caía suave sobre su piel y no había demasiada humedad, ni tampoco insectos. Las botas que nunca se había planteado usar eran más cómodas de lo que esperaba y su paso se había vuelto mecánico, por lo que ni tenía que pensar. Se limitaba a avanzar hacia lo que parecían unas ruinas sin centrarse en lo que acababa de vivir.

No era fácil, puesto que su mente no dejaba de volver a la batalla y al golpe y las transmisiones entrecortadas, pero al cabo de un tiempo logró una tregua consigo misma: silencio, solo silencio.

Solo cuando lo que parecía un conejo cruzó el camino justo delante de ella se dio cuenta de que andar en ese estado era una auténtica estupidez: Estaba buscando comida, no paseando por las limpias calles de Gallifrey. Podría haber cualquier cosa cerca y ella no se habría dado ni cuenta. Si había civilización podría no ser amistosa y ella no tenía ningún arma encima. ¡Era un milagro que nada la hubiese atacado! Solo pensar en lo que podría haber pasado le daba escalofríos.

Un brillo fugaz atrajo su atención y se agachó a ver, intrigada. ¿Era eso una moneda? En ese mismo segundo algo le pasó por encima y prendió en llamas el único arbolillo que había en varios metros a la redonda. Una voz metálica acabó de bordar la situación que alguien había sacado de sus pesadillas.

EXTERMINATE

Yassai se levantó en un acto reflejo, recogiendo lo que fuera que estuviese brillando y mirando su reflejo en la bruñida carcasa del dalek, tragando saliva y pensando todo lo rápido que podía. Sí, había una civilización en ese planeta. Una civilización dalek.

Era ahora consciente de que sin armas y en campo abierto era un objetivo muy fácil, y más para un dalek. Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo y mostrarse como una auténtica tonta. Y lo peor es que iba a morir, que probablemente no le quedaran más de dos segundos de vida. Ni siquiera un Señor del Tiempo podía sobrevivir al rayo que emitían los dalek.

Su primer pensamiento fue luchar, aunque sabía que con las manos desnudas no tenía ninguna oportunidad. En su TARDIS habría tenido ventaja, puesto que el espacio era su elemento. Allí… Vio como el cañón del dalek empezaba a acumular energía y actuó por instinto y a la desesperada: se tiró al suelo y rodó sobre sí misma, esquivando el golpe más por suerte que por habilidad y haciendo una mueca de dolor al notar la gravilla. Su preciosa camisa blanca estaba ahora toda sucia y cuando intentó levantarse tropezó y se resbaló, cayendo de bruces otra vez. Menudo final más digno, ahí tendida de cara al suelo. No debería haber salido de su TARDIS.

Una voz aguda gritó algo y un rayo de energía pasó sobre su cabeza, impactando en la cabeza del dalek y volatilizándolo. Yassai se puso en pie justo a tiempo de ver a una joven correr en su dirección: parecía humana y no sería adulta, pero fruncía el entrecejo de una forma muy poco femenina mientras corría en su dirección. Tenía el pelo casi tan corto como la propia Yassai y unos brillantes ojos verdes, pero su ropa estaba hecha un desastre.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, tendiéndole una mano. Parecía nerviosa.

Yassai, tras un instante de duda, permitió que la ayudara a incorporarse. Acababa de salvarle la vida y, aunque fuera humana, por lo menos le permitiría ese honor.

-Sí, creo que estoy bien. –Le respondió, intentando quitarse el polvo de la camisa. Era ya un caso perdido.

La muchacha la miró con curiosidad antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano. La Señora del Tiempo necesitó un segundo para entender que quería que la siguiera.

-Aquí no estamos a salvo, vendrán más dalek. –La instó. Al ver que dudaba, frunció aún más el ceño. –Te acabo de salvar la vida y puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro. ¿Prefieres quedarte?

Mirando bien a la humana Yassai estuvo segura de que no tendrían ningún refugio lo más remotamente digno de una Señora del Tiempo, pero también era dolorosamente consciente de que sin armas estaba en peligro. Además, ¿no buscaba una civilización? Si de verdad tenía un lugar seguro y no había muerto de hambre debía tener comida.

-Vamos. –Le dijo, resignándose. Entre los humanos y los dalek, prefería claramente los humanos.

La muchacha asintió, suavizando un poco su expresión. –Me llamo Jenny.

-Yassai. Mi nave se ha estrellado. –Añadió antes de que le preguntara. Había oído rumores acerca de las razas inferiores y del modo en que percibían a los Señores del Tiempo y no quería arriesgarse a que la humana la dejara ahí tirada. Al fin y al cabo, aunque pudiera reducirla y quitarle el arma seguía sin saber disparar.

Jenny volvió a asentir y cambió el peso al otro pie antes de empezar a caminar en dirección contraria a las ruinas a buen ritmo.

-Y dime, Yassai, ¿no llevabas armas en tu nave? Porque me vas a perdonar, pero estás viva de milagro.

La Señora del Tiempo apretó los puños y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no resoplar. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa criatura a intentar darle lecciones? Sí, tenía razón, pero ese no era el caso: nadie tenía derecho a hablarle así. Tuvo que repetirse varias veces que estaba fingiendo ser humana antes de responder, intentando sonar ligeramente arrepentida.

-Se rompieron en el choque. –Improvisó. La humana pareció tragárselo y tras dudar, decidió no hacer más preguntas y avanzaron en silencio hasta lo que parecían las ruinas de una casa. Con un gesto Jenny le indicó que se detuviera y se oyó un crujido metálico. Un segundo después otro humano joven salía tras los restos de una pared, doblando aún su cañón dalek modificado. Jenny se apresuró a presentarlos.

-Yassai, este es tu salvador. Te presento a mi hermanito Arden.

Así que él era quien había liquidado al dalek. Tenía buena puntería, o eso o mucha suerte. Cuando le dio la mano Yassai pudo ver que sus guantes eran de un cuero suave y caro, pero ya muy gastado. Ahora que sabía que eran hermanos podía verlo en sus rasgos: los mismos labios, la forma de los ojos… incluso el mismo ceño fruncido e idéntica forma de mirar, como si supieran algo que ella no sabía. Eso la irritaba.

Tras unos segundos, fue él quien tomó la palabra. -Dime, Yassai, ¿Estás en este planeta para un rato o de forma indefinida?

Ella parpadeó dos veces. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Jenny se apresuró a traducirla.

-Si van a venir a buscarte o estás aquí atrapada.

La Señora del Tiempo se lo pensó un instante. Tenía la coartada en mente desde hacía un buen rato, pero acababa de caer en que no sabía si alguien acudiría en su ayuda. ¿Alguno de sus compañeros de escuadrón habría logrado escapar a la emboscada? Deseó con toda su alma que sí. Que estuvieran todos muertos era un pensamiento demasiado terrible.

-Intenté enviar una señal de ayuda. –Les dijo al fin. –No sé si alguien la habrá recibido, pero mi nave está totalmente destrozada. Si no les ha llegado, imagino que voy a estar aquí un buen rato.

Arden se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisita. –Bienvenida entonces a la Resistencia.

-¿La Resistencia?

Jenny asintió. –Los pocos supervivientes de la ocupación dalek. Si estás contra ellos es que eres de los nuestros.

Contra los dalek estaba, eso seguro. Pero… -¿Sólo sois dos?

La sonrisa de Arden creció un poco más. –Casi veinte. Y vas a conocerlos a todos.


End file.
